PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie, is a 28 year-old Swedish internet personality, comedian and video game commentator. At over 100 million subscribers, he is the second most subscribed user on YouTube (currently surpassed by T-Series), and the most subscribed individual content creator. He is also the most subscribed Minecraft YouTuber. PewDiePie is one of Peter Tagg and Nicole Griffin's favourite YouTubers, and was featured in the episodes Breadbugs and Nicole's Manga Store. Originally, PewDiePie was well-known for his horror playthroughs and reactions but nowadays, he is notorious for his freestyle/skit humour, vlogs and satirical commentary. He is also famous for his Minecraft playthrough, which inspired other YouTubers to play Minecraft again. History YouTube History Felix first joined YouTube on December 19, 2006. His earliest YouTube channel is Pewdie. In the beginning, he recorded gaming videos which usually revolved around Call of Duty on the channel. However, in 2010, he forgot the password but later remembered it in January 2012, at which point he deleted the original videos. Most content on the Pewdie channel consists of gaming, but there are vlogging videos as well. Ever since 2013, the Pewdie channel has been inactive. Felix started as a CoD and Minecraft YouTuber on his main PewDiePie channel in 2010 and 2011. Felix had already gained a few thousand subscribers before playing Amnesia in 2011 and Slender in 2012, which both skyrocketed his channel. PewDiePie started to gain media attention in 2012, as he uploaded videos of his dark humour and reactions to computer games and horror games, which really boosted his subscriber growth. Felix gained the title of "most subscribed YouTube channel of all time" on August 15, 2013. The war between him and T-Series resulted in almost 14 million new subscribers in the last four months of 2018, from which 6.62 million was gained only in December. Minecraft On June 21st 2019, Pews uploaded the first episode of his Minecraft playthrough (known as MINECRAFT EPIC). This series soon became his most popular series yet, and Pewds soon became more invested in both Minecraft and the playthrough. Pewds' Minecraft series is often noted for the amount of animal deaths that occur in it, such as the deaths of Joergen and Water Sheep. Pewds has said that he will end the series if Sven, his in-game pet wolf, is killed. Role in the Kirby Bulborb lore and Monika.]]PewDiePie first appeared in Trooper Village Stories episode "Breadbugs", witnessing Bowser and Monika together and then walks off. The same clip was used in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening during the scene explaining they couldn't show everyone in Nicole's manga store due to a lack of budget. Trivia * Prior to his appearance in Breadbugs, a tribute video for PewDiePie was made by Peter in 2013 on his old Kirby3431255 account. * One of the characters from Pewds' Minecraft playthrough is a Tuxedo Cat, which is the exact same type of cat as Romell. Pewds' Minecraft cat has yet to be named, asking fans to come up with suggestions. Category:Cast and Crew Category:Humans Category:Music Artists Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Nicole's Influences Category:Minecraft Players Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Male Cast and Crew